


The Afternoon After

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Sky Factory AU, Sleeping Together, throwback to That episode of skyfac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Michael and Gavin have a late morning the day after their marriage.





	The Afternoon After

Michael was pulled from his sleep rather abruptly, the dream that woke him fading from his memory quickly. As his body adjusted to being awake, he caught a glimpse of another figure in bed next to him.

Gavin was fast asleep, clutching the same pillow his face was buried in. Just peeking out from underneath the pillow was his wedding ring, still glinting in the dim light of their house. Michael had taken his off to sleep, but now he felt a little guilty about the whole thing. He glanced back at Gavin before reaching for his own wedding ring and slipping it on his finger.

As he shifted in the bed, though, Gavin made a small noise and curled up tighter. Michael looked at him again, the cold band around his ring finger reminding him it wasn’t just Gavin sleeping next to him, but his _husband_ Gavin.

Michael sighed and sat up, but not before he felt Gavin squirm in bed again. Before he could swing his legs over the side of the bed and get up, a hand hesitantly brushed his thigh.

“‘Morning, boi.” Gavin’s voice was heavy with sleep and slightly hoarse. “What’re you doing up so early? We can cuddle.”

He looked back at Gavin’s grabby hands before seeing the sky above them–-and the sun high in the sky. “I mean, I guess you could say it’s early if you wake up at three in the afternoon.”

Gavin scoffed. “It feels early, though! And we had a long night last night anyway…” He reached for Michael’s hand, which was begrudgingly given up. Gavin smiled and squeezed it, running his thumb along the back of Michael’s hand. “We’re actually married now, Michael, can you believe that?”

Michael sighed. “No, I really can't…”

Gavin giggled. “I can’t either! I thought you were gonna just walk away when I proposed to you, and here we are!”

“Couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” Michael grinned lazily and brushed a few locks of hair out of Gavin’s face. Gavin leaned into his touch as he did so, and Michael could feel his heart melt just the slightest bit.

Suddenly, Gavin buried his face in Michael’s shoulder. Well, now he was _definitely_ trapped. “Mm…”

“Need somethin’?”

Gavin sighed and tucked his head in further. “Still can’t believe we’re married, Michael…” His voice was somewhat muffled by his husband’s body.

“Yeah, I know.” Michael wrestled an arm out from between his torso and the mattress to wrap around Gavin’s back. “You, uh…wanna get up anytime soon?”

He felt Gavin shake his head against his shoulder. “Wanna stay here, Michael.”

Well, it wasn’t like he could argue with that.


End file.
